


Run To You.

by bringclarkeguns



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Lots of tears, One Shot, The 100 - Freeform, season 5 reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringclarkeguns/pseuds/bringclarkeguns
Summary: Clarke's chat with an Eligius leader is interrupted by the man she's been waiting 2,199 days for.





	Run To You.

     Clarke's mood erred of a side of aggravated discomfort as she lead the Eliguis people through the trees. The path between the spot of green, and the devastation of polis was long and winding.

     "So, it's been been just you and the kid down here huh?" their leader spoke into the tension.

     "Yes." Clarke replied curtly.

     "This Bellamy you've been invading our frequency with, he left you down here it seems. Why?" his confused tone irritating her further.

     "Long story." She replied dryly.

      "I suppose explaining who he was to you would be an even longer one then." he continued, incessantly reminding her of the fact that he wasn't him.

     "He's special." she answered in a moment of weakness before her instincts settled in, heightening her sensitivity to the sounds around them.

     A rustle in the bare bushes alerted Clarke they were not alone. She held up a patient hand to halt the others. Wilted leaves twirled towards the dusted forest floor, and she raised her rifle for protection.

     Then, out of the shadowed brush he stepped. His dark hair wild with humidity. The curls longer than she had remembered. His tan weathered hands held level with his chin in a calm surrender. His mouth hung agape, and his bewildered brows creased above the glisten of his deep eyes.

     Clarke's arms slowly descended to her sides, and everyone around her faded. Her body begun to tremble as the gasp that left her parted lips wavered, dissolving into the winds current. Gradually a smile glowed within her, radiating out until she was grinning from ear to ear.

     "Clarke?" Bellamy whispered into the stillness. His own astonishment overwhelming enough to send his knees wobbling beneath him.

     "Bellamy?" tears sprang from her eyes distorting her vision. Smudging him into the skyline before they ran lines down her heated cheeks.

     The gun was dropped completely, and so were Bellamy's hands. They drew closer together, moving so fast they seemed to be floating towards one another. Clarke's legs burned as she fumbled to keep her balance. Gravity could never compare to the magnitude of desperation radiating outwards from her, consuming all of Bellamy's senses.Their eyes hadn't once stray from the other.

     Broad shoulders swallowed Clarke the moment they met. Strong arms encircled her waist, pressing their chests together and raising her feet from the ground. Her quivering chin tucked into the curve of his neck, listening to the thrum of his beating heart. Hands exploring each new line feverishly until they landed on his neck. She smoothed his dampened skin before curling her fingertips into the frizz of his hair. Tears stained the muted fabric of his cotton shirt, and Clarke buried her nose further into his collarbone. Close wasn't close enough anymore.

     "I thought you were dead." Bellamy's heart ached as the admission finally let its way out, bringing forth the pain he had suppressed for so long.

     "I know," Clarke sniffled. "But I never lost hope that I'd get to show you differently."

     Soft sobs escaped Bellamy as he nuzzled his cheek against her hair. The weight of her arms against his shoulder blade elicited shivers down his spine just as it did all those years ago. The toes of her boots dug into the earth as he lowered her, tracing lines her down her back with rough hands. He breathed in her sweet scent, soothing his restless mind. His nose ghosting over her ear intently before she pulled away.

     Her hands caressed his cheeks, and now he could see the shimmer of light reflecting off the trails rolling down her flushed cheeks. He drank in her cool eyes and effervescent smile. Her thumbs rubbed lightly into his skin reminding him of his own.

     He held her jawline tenderly, his fingertips descending slowly to her neck. His forehead leaned down, connecting with hers as huffs of laughter filled the space between them. She peered up fondly at him through her lashes, lips brushing just over his own. Hot breaths fanned the corner of his mouth. An invitation.

     Melting into her touch he was startled by the sound of someone's voice. Reminded that they weren't alone he hesitantly pulled away, peering over his shoulder to see the rest of spacekru filing into the clearing. Then glaring over Clarke's shoulder at the unfamiliar faces that seemed to be analyzing their every movement, deciding to save this moment for another time.

     "Some things don't change." He chuckled, his attention returning to Clarke nestled comfortably in his arms as a genuine smile formed at the corners of his lips for the first time in a while.

     "Some things do." She whispered for his ears only, gazing longingly up at him, and they had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another reunion hug for you to enjoy. This is how I imagine their first initial meeting going early in season 5. A girl can dream. 
> 
> Thoughts are always welcome here. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> xx morgs.


End file.
